


A Proposal to Remember

by lucyb3nson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyb3nson/pseuds/lucyb3nson
Summary: After the events of 413, Kol intends to make good on his desire to ask Davina to marry him.





	A Proposal to Remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing of The Originals. If I did, honestly the show would have been flashback based. Kol would have been in it from the beginning as a regular and wow my favorite character never would have existed… but knowing me, I probably would have found a way to put Davina in it somehow lol

* * *

**AN:** So it's been since the summer since I've updated any of my other fics and I have good intentions to do so, but a proposal one shot was something I couldn't resist writing. I've been working on this since shortly after 4x13 aired and I'm so excited to put it out here for you guys to read. I don't think there's any continuity or grammatical errors, but if there is, I do apologize profusely.

* * *

 

When he'd first started receiving the calls and texts from his family about coming back to New Orleans, he was against it. He was finally happy with his little witch, Davina Claire, after he'd thought he'd lost her forever. He wasn't trying to be away from her for very long, but his family meant a lot to him. More than he would be willing to admit more often than not because of how many times they'd betrayed one another, but he did care a lot about them. When he got the magical notes from Freya and a lengthy voice mail from Rebekah pleading with him to come back, he knew he had to go back and help them.

_"Darling, as much as I appreciate you'd be willing to help out my family after all they've done to you, it seems like they've got it handled. They just need me to come play hero for a bit," he had told her. "_

_You've gotten good at playing the hero; first me and now your siblings," she said, referencing how he'd helped save her from being killed along with the Hollow's original body._

_"_ _It seems I have," he said with a chuckle. He didn't have a tendency of putting others before himself at all in his thousand year existence, it was quite the opposite actually, but it seemed that this was one thing that was changing for him. "I'll be back soon," he said before he kissed her and left for New Orleans._

That had been over twelve hours ago. He'd left New Orleans immediately after having the piece of the Hollow put inside of him. He hated the way the voices were whispering inside his head and he knew nothing would help him get rid of it until he was out of New Orleans and far away from his siblings.

He had about eight hours of time on the plane with his flights. During this time, he was doing a lot of thinking as he was drinking some bourbon with blood that he'd snuck it into his glass. He was trying to do better. He was trying to be a good man for Davina and he didn't think being a good man entailed killing all the passengers on the plane except for himself, so discreetly adding in a bit of the blood bags he'd swiped from the compound with his drinks was his best option as he contemplated over things.

One of the things that he was thinking about was the vow that was officially broken because of the Hollow being inside of himself, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah.

Always and Forever.

It was a vow that never truly applied to the wildest Mikaelson, yet he had wanted to be a part of it for all of his life, so it was mixed emotions for him.

A big thought about the vow being broken for him was that with the Hollow being inside of himself and three of his siblings was that he wasn't going to get daggered or get dragged into any Mikaelson drama because they had to stay away from each other. They couldn't interfere in each other's lives without risking Hope being lost to the Hollow. He didn't think that any of his siblings would risk that and he knew he didn't intend on it, so he was truly free to do as he pleased without worrying about betrayal, paranoia or having to be the errand boy for whatever scheme one or the other of his siblings might do. That felt amazing.

Sure, he would miss the (rare) good times and especially being around his favorite sibling, Rebekah, but he felt like this was going to be a good thing for him in the long run. To be free from something that never applied to him unless Klaus or another one of his siblings needed something from him, then they'd throw the vow in his face, it felt pretty good to him to be free of that. He was going to be at peace for the first time in his thousand year existence with the love of his life by his side.

Being free was something he wanted to thoroughly enjoy and one of the first things that he could think of to do with his newfound freedom was to do something he'd been thinking about for a long time: making Davina Claire his bride-to-be. He loved Davina Claire more than anything. He never would have believed it was possible before the little witch came into his life for him to fall in love; but ever since that first day of seeing her when she smiled bringing the flowers back to life outside of the church, he knew he was never going to be the same again. He hadn't known it was love at the time; he had even fought it for a bit, telling himself that she was just another witch he was going to try and use as he tried to appease his mother by following the little witch around for months trying to figure out what she was up to before talking to her, but it didn't work. He had fallen for her.

He knew nothing was going to deter his plan once he got off of the plane. He had the Fauline diamond in his jacket pocket. He was relieved as he thought back to the moments on the phone and in person that he and Marcel had where Marcel had willingly given him the diamond instead of picking a fight with him about it.

_He had remembered the number from Josh's phone a few weeks before and he dialed the number on his phone, waiting quietly in the upstairs of the compound until he was needed for the spell._

_"Marcel, I need a word with you," he said when he heard the enhanced original vampire answer the phone. He figured Klaus and Elijah had to have some profound bonding moment while Rebekah was helping gathering ingredients for Freya and Vincent to get ready for the spell, so he figured now was as good as time as any to talk to Marcel about his plan._

_"Now's not the time for your games, Kol. You're just supposed to be here to subdue the Hollow, not to have a word with me," Marcel said into the phone as he headed towards the compound from his place. He had to see for himself that the Hollow wasn't a threat to New Orleans anymore because of being inside of the four Originals._

_"There's always time for games, Marcellus," the wildest Mikaelson started out by saying in his typical joking manner. "I need to speak with you in person while I'm in New Orleans, but you need to keep your teeth far away from me."_

_"_ _You can just tell me now, Kol," Marcel said in an annoyed voice as he got close to the compound. "Less risk of a bite that way."_

_"_ _I think this would be best to do in person."_

_"Is it about Davina?" Josh had told Marcel that Davina was alive again and that she left New Orleans with Kol. "I don't suppose she came back with you, did she?" he asked in a hopeful voice. He figured she probably didn't, Kol was just there to have a piece of the Hollow put inside him and he'd be on his way, but Marcel had to ask. He had to know if he could see her again. He really missed his adopted daughter._

_"It involves her, yes," Kol said vaguely. He wanted to be his typical annoying self to Marcel, but he knew he had to get Marcel on his side to agree to this. "No, she didn't come. She stayed in California."_

_"If you've hurt her, Kol, I swear –" Marcel said in his protective voice that showed deep concern and worry for Davina, but anger towards Kol if he had hurt the recently resurrected witch._

_"I haven't hurt her and I don't intend on ever hurting her," Kol said in a voice that made sure he sounded like there was no insincerity behind it. He loved Davina and he never wanted to hurt her. "She loves it: the beach, the food, the crazy good sex… She's a big fan. We're talking about making it our home."_

_Marcel groaned as he shook his head trying to shake the image of Davina being with Kol. He still thought of her as the sixteen year old who fought like hell to save herself that he'd brought to the attic and he'd prefer to think of her as that over having the confirmation of her having sex with Kol . "You could have kept the sex out of that. I do think of her like a daughter, y'know. I'd like to keep her image as innocent as possible."_

_Kol laughed, clearly amused with himself by making Marcel a bit uncomfortable by the mere mention of him and Davina having sex._

_"_ _I'm glad she's liking California," Marcel said as he tried to think about anything else other than his adopted daughter with the Mikaelson he liked the least. "I'm at the compound. You wanna talk, we'll do it now," Marcel said before hanging up._

_Kol and Marcel met up at the top of the stairs before leaning over the ledge to talk._

_"_ _How is D?" Marcel asked, breaking the short silence between the original vampire and the enhanced original vampire._

_"She's really good. She said to me before I left she's never been happier than she is in California with me," Kol said with a sincere, serene look on his face as he thought about his girl. He really trying to not be an annoying prick to Marcel right now. He wanted him to go along with this, he needed him to, not for his sake, but for Davina's. He knew what she thought of Marcel and he wanted to do this right._

_"I'm glad she's happy and alive. That's all I've ever wanted for her… I could live without you in the equation, but I know Davina's not going to give you up without a fight. No matter how much I'd like her to…"_

_"She wants to be with me, Marcel. Am I supposed to turn down the love of my life from that desire?" Kol had never had someone fight for him like Davina. She'd been so heartbroken watching him die in that gormless twit's body and she had brought him back to life whenever everything in her world was absolutely crazy. He could never repay his love for that debt, but he would try to by fighting for her and proving his love for her every chance he could._

_"I suppose not," Marcel said after a moment of contemplation and a bit of reluctance. "What is this about, Kol? We have pressing matters to deal with."_

_"While I'm here playing hero, I figured now would be as good as time as any to ask for the Fauline diamond back"_

_"What do you want the diamond for? Another dagger for your brother?"_

_"Not this time."_

_"Kol, just tell me."_

_Kol was taking a little too long for Marcel's liking to reply so he said, "If you've hurt Davina and need this diamond to make it up to her somehow; Kol, I swear I won't just bite you this time, I'll make sure your brothers won't take you away and Hayley save you after years of being in a box, you'll die again."_

_"I haven't hurt Davina and I don't intend on hurting her," Kol said in a voice that would make anyone who questioned his love and desire to protect his girl feel completely dumb for ever questioning it. "Think about the pretty little witch in California who's anxiously waiting my return who would be devastated if I were to die a third time, especially at her paternal figure's hand," Kol said. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to mention how Davina would be, because that was what got him bit the last time, but he had to try and guilt him a little, so he'd be reminded of what he'd be doing to the girl they both cared so much about if he were to bite him again._

_"She'll be hurt, but she'll live and she'll find someone better than you."_

_"Marcel, I know she could find someone better than me; but for whatever reason, she loves me and I love her like I never thought I could possibly love someone else. She's everything to me and that's why I'd like the Fauline diamond because I want to ask her to marry me."_

_"_ _Kol—, " Marcel started to say before Kol interrupted him._

_"I intend on keeping her safe and happy for as long as she'll let me. You know I'll never say this word again to you, but please, let me have that diamond and your permission. I know it'd mean the world to her to know that you approve of our marriage."_

_"You did help save her from dying again…" Marcel trailed off from his thinking out loud before becoming louder again as he said, "Even though I wish you would have told everyone instead of trapping me and Rebekah with the dark object. Well, I know why you didn't tell your family, but me?" He sounded so hurt during this part. Davina was the closest thing that he'd ever had to a child of his own and he would have done anything to help keep her alive. He was upset that neither Kol nor Davina seemed to think of him before their departure. "Kol, you know what I think of Davina and I would have done anything to help save her…" Marcel paused briefly before reluctantly saying, "I guess you wouldn't try and hurt her on purpose. I know what Davina thinks of you, no matter how much I dislike it, I've tried talking her out of it before and it's clear that I'm never going to change her mind. I'll go back to my place and get it before the spell's over."_

_"Thank you. I promise I will take care of her."_

_"You better or the bite will happen."_

_"Honestly, your bite threat's getting older than Nik's dagger one."_

_"You annoy a lot of people and they have reasons to want you gone. Maybe you should change your ways and it wouldn't happen so much."_

_"I have changed, Marcel. Davina changed me. I'm not the homicidal maniac I once was and it's because of her. She makes me want to be better. To prove I'm more than good enough for her."_

_Marcel remained quiet. He wasn't sure of what to say. He was surprised about how much Kol was voicing that he wanted to prove he had changed and prove he was worthy of Davina, it secretly impressed the enhanced original vampire. He vamped off to go and get the diamond before the spell begun._

_Kol was getting anxious as Marcel still hadn't shown back up at the compound and Vincent and Freya were getting quite close to having everything ready to begin the spell. He decided to call him and once Marcel answered, he said, "How close are you, Marcel? I have to be gone after the Hollow's inside me y'know."_

_"I'm right outside the compound."_

_"_ _I'll go open the door for you."_

_"Okay."_

_Kol and Marcel hung up with each other and Kol went to the front of the compound and opened it up for him. Kol really didn't have to since Marcel was already invited in, but it was easier to just have him and Marcel by the door be given the diamond over his siblings seeing the exchange. He'd tell them sometime, he was sure of it, but he wasn't ready for the jokes or anything else that'd come from his siblings over something he really wanted._

_"I'm serious, Kol. If you do anything to harm her in any way whatsoever, you're dead." "I won't. I love her too much to hurt her."_

_"I know you don't give your word lightly, so I'm going to trust you on this, even though everything inside me doesn't want to. Tell Davina I miss her and to come and see me sometime."_

_"Thank you, Marcel," Kol said without any sound of sarcasm or his typical annoyed tone when dealing with Klaus' adopted son. "I will. Not sure if Josh gave you her number, but here it is. I know she'd love to hear from you."_

_Marcel took the number. Josh had already given it to him and he hadn't a chance to call her yet with all of what had happened since he learned of Davina's resurrection with the Hollow situation in the city, but he just let it slide since the Mikaelson he liked the least was actually being nice to him. He had hope that Davina would be happy and maybe Kol truly had changed because of her._

_"_ _Take care of her. Don't make me regret this."_

_"I will take care of her and this will be one time you need not regret believing in a Mikaelson."_

_Kol and Marcel surprised even themselves by willing going in for a hug, an awkward one at that, but still, it said a lot for the moment. They both wanted Davina to be happy now that she was alive again and they knew that despite how much they disliked each other that they were a part of Davina's happiness. During the middle of their awkward hug, Freya called out for Kol to take his place for the spell, so he pulled away to go and take his place._

The diamond was such an important part of the beginning of their relationship, he had been determined to get the diamond back. He had wanted to do it honestly instead of stealing it back like he'd considered doing for a little bit on the plane ride to New Orleans before deciding that, in the end, it'd be important to both Davina and Marcel going forward to have Marcel's blessing, so he knew he had to do it the right way and he was really happy he did as he got off the plane in California.

Kol had fed before heading to a jewelry shop he had seen on his way to the airport from where he and Davina were staying. The rest of his time had been spent waiting on his gifts for Davina. He had compelled the man behind the counter to not question about how he got the diamond and a few other things before telling him about what he wanted the diamond made into. The man who texted lightning fast didn't realize how long it took to make jewelry and both he and his girlfriend were getting impatient about the wait.

"Pat, how much longer do you think it's going to be? I've got a pretty girl waiting on me," he said as he sent a text to Davina saying that he'd be there soon, the gifts are taking longer than he'd thought.

"With what you want done, I'd say about another two weeks at least, maybe longer."

Kol looked surprised. He just assumed it would be ready soon. Pat could tell Kol had never bought custom jewelry before and chuckled a little.

"Wish there was something I could do to help, kid, but I can't speed the process."

Kol had to stop himself from laughing. This guy was far younger than he was, but he still had the body of an eighteen year old, so of course the man would assume he could get away with calling him 'kid'.

"It's alright. I'll just figure out something else to bring her for now." He even surprised himself with his calm response. Before Davina, he knew he would have had his trusty baseball bat around and beat the guy until he did as he wanted, but now he was a better man and even little moments like this was prove of that.

With the jewelry being a wait, Kol wasn't sure what he was going to do. He had planned on the proposal happening right after he got home to her. Kol Mikaelson was an impulsive one by nature, even more so when he was as he presently was in an Original vampire state, but a marriage to Davina Claire had been on his mind for a long time. The timing was never right before, like when she brought him back to life and then she died not long after and he was certain he'd lost her forever, so it was something that he cursed himself for never doing it and believing in something like timing. Now that he was free from always and forever, even if it truly never really applied to him, he wanted a ring on her finger as quickly as he could get it there and this soured his plans greatly.

"Write down your number in case I manage to finish it before two weeks."

"Alright," Kol said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper and pen that the jewelry maker had handed to him.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is. This diamond is unlike any other I've seen. It's exquisite," the jewelry maker said as he took the paper and pen once Kol handed it to him.

"She's not the lucky one," he said with a chuckle. "I'm the lucky one. I've been waiting my whole life for a girl like her and now that I've got her again, I'm never letting her go." Kol wasn't the type to get gushy or reveal too much. He typically hid behind a hardened demeanor and humor, but with Davina or in this moment, talking about her to someone he'd compelled and thinking of the excitement of what was on the horizon for him and his girl, was more of him letting go of the hardened ways and becoming more of the man he was a thousand years ago, maybe even better because of Davina.

It surprised Pat that the young looking man spoke so much about losing his love. He didn't seem like he was old enough to go through such heartbreak just yet. "Again?" Pat questioned. "What happened to make you end it before?"

"Wasn't willingly on either of our parts. Complications with family and outsiders forced it," he said in the best way he knew how to explain it to a human without telling then compelling the truth out of his system. He didn't have a problem with compelling, he had already done it to Pat and many others, but he didn't want to even tell a compelled human about what happened to separate him and Davina with the times they had been by death. It was too hard to think about, even now that they were both alive and well.

"Almost sounds like a Romeo and Juliet type love you've got here."

"Don't compare us with them," Kol said in a sharp and stern voice. He had made that comparison to Rebekah once and then the next day, Kol got curse by Finn. "We're going to have a happier story than they did." He didn't want to jinx it like he had with Rebekah, so Kol was trying very hard to disassociate him and his girl away from any Romeo and Juliet or other dead in the end couples because he wanted them both to be okay this time around.

Pat chuckled and threw his hands up a little, almost in like a defensive maneuver reminiscent of what one of the Mikaelsons signature move was in a battle. "Sorry, didn't mean to compare your young love to one of such tragic ends. I'm sure you two will have a better story to tell."

"It's alright. I'll see you in two weeks," the original vampire said as he headed out of the shop.

Kol left the jewelry shop and headed to a flower shop. He figured roses would be a nice gift. He wanted something else, but he figured he would think of something else after he got the flowers.

Before he went into the flower shop, his phone buzzed once again.

_You're taking too long!_

_I'll be at the beach we went to the other day when you get back._

Kol laughed a little at his girlfriend's impatience. He was trying his best to hurry and he figured that the flowers would be okay for a gift for now. He knew the beach she was talking about. It was a secluded one. They hadn't found one person on the sections they went on the other day and they'd take full advantage of that.

**I'll be there soon, love.**

**Don't let anyone else catch the show or I'll have to rip their arms off.**

He'd barely stepped in the flower shop when the little witch replied back to him. He smiled as he read her texts.

_No one's around. It's deserted just like before._

_The show's for your eyes only._

_Want a little preview?_

Kol wished so much that he was with his pretty girl right now, but he was happy about the modern technology making it easier on him to be away from her.

**I'm rather selfish, darling. I want more than a little preview.**

Davina sent him the eye roll emoji before sending him a photo of her laying on a towel in the nude. She had her breasts covered because of her laying on her stomach and her legs crossed so that her sandy feet were covering her butt. She had a seductive look on her face that was making him almost want to forget about the flowers and go be with her instead.

**Your boyfriend's a lucky man. Got the most beautiful girl in the world to look at all the time.**

_He is just as lucky as I am to be his._

_Okay, you're right. He's the lucky one. He's only alright to look at while he loves giving me compliments._

**The boyfriend's only alright to look at? I thought you liked that face of his just fine?**

_Oh I do. Don't tell him that though. He already has a big enough ego without me stroking it all the time._

**I'll keep it to myself, darling. I'm sure he wouldn't want his ego bruised by you saying that about him.**

Kol bought the flowers as the text exchange was going on and he headed on his way to the beach.

_He knows I love him. He'll live with it if I don't boost his ego all the time._

**He knows you do and he loves you even more for loving him back. He will live, you both will.**

_For once._

**Our love story will have a happy ending.**

_Who said anything about an ending?_

**A happy everything then.**

_Sounds good to me._

Kol didn't reply back because he had arrived at the beach. He spotted Davina quickly and went over to her with the roses.

"Kol!" she said excitedly, getting up off of the towel where she had been sun tanning and drawing in a sketch pad to hug him, before spotting the roses and smiling even wider. "They're perfect. Thanks Kol," she smelled them before sitting them on the towel next to her sketch pad.

"Anything for you, love." Kol said before kissing Davina deeply.

His hands went to her slim waist as hers went to wrap around his neck.

"I know we weren't away from each other long considering other times, but I really missed you." Davina said, after she pulled away to catch her breath.

"You didn't like having a break from me?" Kol asked in a kind of surprised yet relieved and happy voice as he shed his clothes too. He was always surprised that Davina missed him as much as she did. He was relieved and happy because she missed him for the short time they had been away from each other just as much as he did her. They hadn't parted for more than a few hours since Davina's resurrection. Twelve hours felt like a long time to make up for their lost time and making new memories.

Davina shook her head. "No, it felt like half of me was missing."

"It felt the same way to me, darling," he kissed her shoulder as they got comfortable on the towel.

Kol spotted the sketch pad once the couple was all settled in and he smiled. "You really did miss me," he said, picking up the sketch pad where it was still open to the sketch she had been working on, it was one of Kol. It was very detailed and personal up close sketch of him. Kol wonder for a moment if that was the only thing she had been doing during his time away from her for how precise everything was.

"You weren't supposed to see it until it was done!" Davina squealed out as she tried to snatch the pad from him.

"I always did want a portrait of myself," Kol chuckled as the twosome playfully fought over the pad.

Their fight had escaladed off of the blanket and onto the sand from rolling around so much.

Davina and Kol were both laughing as they fought in the sand over the sketch pad for a few minutes before Kol kissed her in an attempt to stop her from taking the sketch pad back. He loved seeing her artwork. It was just as amazing watching the work in progress as it was for him to see the final product with Davina's work.

The kissing did work. Davina stopped reaching for the sketch pad as she got lost in Kol's kiss.

Davina pulled away to breath before taking back the sketch pad. "Let me finish it before you look at my stuff again," she said, tucking away the pad in her bag.

"Love, I'm a curious soul," he said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm bound to see your drawings midway through sometimes."

"I know, I just like it to be finished before others see my work." "Darling, lumping me in with all the rest. Oh it hurts," Kol said dramatically clutching his chest as he made Davina laugh.

"You know you'd never be lumped in with everyone else for me... It's just –" Davina started off by saying before Kol interrupted her.

"I know, darling, I'm just messing with you." Kol said, before kissing her forehead.

Davina smiled before feeling bad at the realization she hadn't asked how his trip went and her face faltered at that realization. She would never claim to like the majority of the Mikaelson family, but they were Kol's family and that did mean something to her. "So how did everything go? Is your family alright?"

"It went as planned. Given the circumstances, my family's fine." Kol paused for a minute as he wondered if he should withhold the part about the Hollow being inside of him, but he figured it'd be better to tell her now rather than she hear it from Marcel or Josh when she talked to them. He didn't want to hurt her like he had when he withheld about his hex in Kaleb's body and when he didn't tell her about the curse that the ancestors put on him when she brought him back to life. Things were going to be different this time and that meant being upfront about things with Davina from the get-go instead of withholding until the last minute. "To get rid of the Hollow being inside of Hope and a general threat to New Orleans, Vincent had this idea to trap her inside of Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and me."

"So you have the Hollow inside of you? Should I be worried this is going to turn into another curse?" She looked worried as she thought about him having another curse to deal with. She didn't know if she could handle that. "Or creeped out that I've been kissing you and the Hollow?" She crinkled her nose up as she asked this before shaking her head a little to add, "I don't like this threesome."

"Yes, I have a piece of the Hollow in me. No, she won't curse me and force me to kill you." Kol chuckled hard at the threesome mention. "She's dormant when I'm away from my siblings, Hope and New Orleans, you've only been kissing me, love. Well…. that is unless you have something wild to tell me about while I was away," he joked suggestively before turning serious to add, "The only real side effects are: when I am in New Orleans, I hear all these voices in my head, but I am not supposed to go back to New Orleans, so that's not an issue and I can't be around Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah or Hope anymore."

"Okay, good. I can't deal with any more curses taking us apart from one another." She put her hands in her face as she blushed deeply before composing herself as best she could to say, "Well, I'm glad I've only been kissing you." She shook her head a little before adding, "And no, by the way, I don't have any wild stories to tell. I just did a little exploring around the city, tried to make some food but I burned it like really badly so I just went to a food truck that had these amazing tacos, slept for a bit and started working on this sketch when I woke up. I would never want to be with anyone else besides you." Davina didn't quite know what to say about Kol never being able to see his siblings or Hope again. She had her qualms with the lot of them, but she knew that they were Kol's family and she couldn't imagine the Mikaelsons never seeing each other again. "I… don't know what to say, Kol… I'm sorry," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you don't have any wild stories to tell and I would never want to be with anyone else besides you ever again either," Kol said as he nuzzled her a little. He had been with plenty of people in his thousand year existence, but none of them quite compared to being with his true love. "It is alright, love. I have you and you are the only one who has shown to always give a damn about me, so I'm good. I think I heard ramblings of Freya trying to figure out how to undo it before I left, so I don't think it will be forever. Mikaelsons are stubborn and we always find a way." Kol was sounding like he was trying to comfort himself more than Davina with his words, but he was trying desperately to not show how much he knew he was going to miss his siblings if he really could never see them again. They might have daggered, betrayed and the like to each other countless times throughout their millennium together, but they were family and they had been in each other's surroundings for most of that millennium, so it was going to be odd being unable to see them.

"Can you still talk to them on the phone and skype them?"

"Yeah, I don't see a reason why the modern technology would be affected, so that will make it easier."

Kol and Davina stayed at the beach that day until night fall. They had had a lot of fun. They had swam around in the ocean. They had made love in the ocean and in the sand. Davina buried Kol in the sand and then Kol went and buried her even deeper than she had him. Davina complained of sand in some uncomfortable places before Kol picked her up and took her into the ocean, saying that it'd help get rid of the sand. They'd played some games. Davina attempted to finish her drawing of Kol, but he kept distracting her with kisses and his hands roaming her body, so she hadn't been able to. They would had a lot of laughs. It was just a good day. It felt normal… or as close to normal as a twice resurrected Original vampire and a twice resurrected Harvest witch would ever get to normalcy.

Two Weeks Later

They had quickly figured out that while they were going to continue to travel on their adventure, San Francisco was a place they wanted to come back to, so Kol had bought a house and they put Davina's name on the papers so that no other vampire could enter their home unless she invited them in. It was a safety precaution as well as a logical reason why they chose to do that. They had gone furniture shopping which was something that the wildest Mikaelson had never done and Kol had found incredibly boring, but he'd gotten through it with the promise of Davina going to see Hamlet at the local theater. Kol had been very happy that they were a lot better than the colonists that he'd compelled when he almost turned Marcel. He would always been weary ever since then to believe that actors could pull it off, but he was rather happy with the production. They had been at the beach a lot. They had been exploring around the city quite a bit. Davina had proven how much her cooking skills were lacking, she'd made flames happen in the house that she and/or Kol managed to put out quickly while Kol was proving how good of a cook he was after he told her that he could cook and Davina was trying to learn how to avoid fire with her cooking by watching him after the couple of flame incidents. Basically, they had just been relishing in being in each other's company again.

Kol Mikaelson had woken up a while before. He usually did wake up a few hours earlier than Davina to feed and then he'd get back into bed once he cleaned up from his bloody mess to watch her sleep. The sunlight was peeking into Kol and Davina's bedroom when Davina started stirring in her sleep.

"Hey handsome," Davina said sleepily after she rubbed her eyes to look up at her boyfriend's face who was looking down at her. "Are you ever going to get tired of staring at me while I'm asleep?" She had never told him before, but it was a comforting thing that he was always there watching her. It was something she thought would have been weird with anyone else doing it, but with Kol, it was nice.

"You called me handsome," he said with a cheeky smile as he caressed her shoulder. "Get tired of looking at your gorgeous sleeping self? Never darling."

"Yep, I called you what you and I both good and well know you are, Kol Mikaelson, so don't expect me to say it all the time." She had surprised herself a bit with how freely she had just said it. Davina Claire had never really acknowledged if she thought he was handsome or not, but she did, she thought Kol was really handsome. Even more handsome in his original body than the one she'd met him and initially fell for him in. "I like waking up with you, even with your never ending creepy staring."

"It is not creepy, love, I'm just appreciating my girl's beauty," he said as he pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I missed being able to do this…. to do everything with you. I never knew how much I could miss being with someone before I thought I lost you for good." She smiled at him before snuggling up against his chest. "It does make everything more special now that we've both had to live without the other…" she mused out. "I guess I can live with your staring."

"You guess?" he said as his phone vibrated. He leaned over the bedside table to see it was Pat calling and he picked up the phone before getting out of the bed.

Davina looked at him curiously. No one ever called either of them this early before and Kol didn't usually try and pull away from her to take a call. He would just stay wherever he was. She wondered who in the world it was.

Kol headed in the kitchen. He started making coffee as he talked to Pat. "I could pick up the stuff in an hour."

"That sounds good," Pat said over the phone as Kol heard Davina coming into the hallway near the kitchen before entering the room. Being a vampire had its perks like when you were trying to hide a surprise for your girl and she was coming into the room.

"I'll see you then," Kol said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Davina asked as she opened a cabinet and got out a bowl before going in another cabinet and getting out a box of cereal.

"Just someone who I've gotta go pick some stuff up from, darling."

"Oh okay."

Kol met with Pat and found that he was very pleased with the work he had done on the diamond to turn it into a necklace, earrings and a massive engagement ring.

He had compelled a few people to set up a table, two chairs, a bonfire, and cook Davina's favorite meal for a romantic date at what had become their favorite spot on the beach before he went back to the house to find Davina not there.

He called her and she picked up a couple rings in.

"Hey Kol," she said in a cheery voice as Kol heard a lot of loud commotion in the background, but he wasn't able to identify where she was.

"Davina, hey, I thought you were staying home today?"

"I was planning on it, but I got a call from the art studio and Minerva wanted me to come to this party and meet a couple of people and show off my work."

"Oh okay," he said in a slightly disappointed voice. He wasn't upset that his girl had received a call from the woman she had gone to a few days ago to show her work, he was excited for her about that, but he was so anxious about proposing to her, he was disappointed that it kept getting pushed back.

"Are you okay, Kol? You encouraged me to go and speak with Minerva about my work…. I thought you'd be happy I'm getting this opportunity," Davina said as she went into a corner of the party, trying to hear him better.

"I'm fine, love. I just had an idea of something we could do, but it's alright, we can do it another time," he said, trying to make himself sound happier than how he was feel with his disappointment. "Need a handsome original as your escort?"

"I'm sorry your plans are messed up now, but I promise we'll do it tomorrow. No one will steal me away," Davina said as she remained in the corner of the party, still struggling to understand him. Sometimes she really wished she had vampire hearing and this was one of them. "I'd love it if you came."

"It's alright. It'll be better tomorrow," Kol said in a confident voice as he headed to the beach to compel the ones he had to stop doing what they were and just break it all down before making them forget it all. "I'll be there soon, love."

After that, the couple got off the phone and Kol had come to the art show as he said he would in a suit that blended in well with the rest of the guests at the show. Kol and Davina had a marvelous time. They had both charmed plenty of the guests at the art show and Davina had sold a few pieces of her work and been asked to commission a few things, so it was quite successful for her. Kol was disappointed he wasn't able to put a ring on her finger, but he was happy for his girl and he told himself he would do it tomorrow with no distractions or anything holding him back.

The Next Day

As usual, Kol had woken up before Davina and he was caressing her skin as she was slowly starting to stir when his phone vibrated on the bedside table.

"Hey Bex," he whispering to his younger sister after he answering the phone.

"Kol, I know I'm a vampire but you don't have to whisper," Rebekah said.

Kol chuckled a little as he pulled away from Davina and she attempted to tug him to stay. "Don't leave. I can't sleep right without you."

"I won't disturb you?" Kol asked Davina, putting the phone on his shoulder in an attempt so that his sister wouldn't hear the lovers' conversation.

Davina shook her head a little, "You'll disturb me more if you leave."

"Okay," he kissed her shoulder. "I'll stay then, darling."

"Kol! I'm trying to talk to you about something important! You can be cute with Davina later," Rebekah said as Kol put the phone back up to his ear.

"Sorry, Rebekah. What is it you were trying to tell me?" Kol asks as he plays with the ends of Davina's hair.

"Marcel just told me about you getting engaged?! Kol, how could you not mention this to me? You know I love weddings. I'd love to help Davina with her dress or whatever she needs."

"Maybe I haven't mentioned it because it hasn't happened yet," Kol said, trying to make sure Davina wasn't able to tell what his sister said on his low volume phone.

"Oh," Rebekah said in a disappointed voice. "Did something happen to change your mind?" She wanted her brother to be happy. She wanted him to have his chance at happiness and she fully believed that Davina was a part of his eternal happiness.

"No, nothing's happened to change my mind. Just things I can't get into right now have happened, but I'm still doing it." Kol wasn't sure how to explain himself any better without exposing himself to his sleepy girlfriend who was looking at him very confused.

"Well, get out of the bed and explain to me, Kol."

"You can't boss me around, Bex. I'm not one of your many suitors who will bend with whatever you say." Rebekah groaned. "You are the worst brother ever."

"I'd beg to differ: I have never murdered a sibling or daggered one, so I would say I'm doing pretty damn good as a brother."

"You did make a dagger though."

"Doesn't count, I didn't get a chance to use it."

"What do you want me to say to make you explain to me why you haven't asked the love of your life to marry you yet?"

"Oh…. I've got a lot of things you could say: Kol is the most handsome, most modest, knowledgeable, always right sibling out of them –"

"Never gonna happen."

"Then I guess you're not gonna find out."

Rebekah groaned out in frustration. "It is going to happen, right? You haven't decided Davina's too good for you or she would want to marry into our family"

"Who would want to do that?" Kol laughed out as he thought it seemed like Davina had fallen back to sleep, but he felt like she could have been trying to pretend in order to find out what was going on. "I know my girl, she knows who she's with and what being with me entails."

"Nobody without their fair share of crazy and enemies," Rebekah stated. Davina did have her own enemies that she brought into the picture, but Rebekah had always liked Davina and she loved how much Kol had grown and changed by being with her. She knew a little bit about the changes when he was in Kaleb's body and she was in Eva's and they were trying to save him, but she had seen how much he had truly changed in the chambre de chasse and their adventure after they were cured. He was so broken without her. In a thousand years, she had never seen her brother like that and it pained her at the time, but now it was excitement that they both had their chance with the people they loved more than anything. "I hated when I found out that Freya and Elijah had a hand in Davina's death. You both deserve a chance at happiness and I'm glad you've got it now."

"Guess we've got what we've always wanted. You've got love and I've got someone who pays attention to me."

"That's not the only reason you're with her, is it, Kol? You seemed like you really loved her when you talked about her in the chambre de chasse to me."

"I do love her," Kol played with the end of his sleeping girl's hair as he grinned widely giving her a look of pure love and adoration. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I do like that she pays attention to me, but there's much more to my love for her than me seeking attention."

"Good." Rebekah liked that her brother was going to have his chance at a happy ending, just as she was with Marcel. "I really like her, Kol. Don't hurt her."

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to hurt her? Damn near killed me when I was forced to."

"You don't have the best history with lovers, Kol. You fooled her ancestor into thinking you cared about her. The last person you almost seemed to care about did end up stabbing you with the white oak."

"Mary-Alice and I had an understanding. We knew what we were to each other," Kol stated, bending the truth as he does. "Don't remind me about Jeremy. If I ever see that twat again, I'll kill him," he said with a venomous snare that anyone would be able to tell he wasn't kidding about not mentioning his one-time lover.

"Touchy, touchy there, Kol. You sure you don't still care about the guy?"

"How could I care about someone who killed me?" It had a far deeper meaning to it contextually when thinking of Kol's second death than it did in what Kol and Rebekah were taking about it. No wonder he was so callus about his eldest brother being bitten by Lucien. He felt something, sure, which was why he shed tears when he and his siblings scattered Finn's ashes but that was because he was family and not because he genuinely cared about his brother. "And if that didn't answer your question, no, Bex, I don't care about that scoundrel. All I care about is Davina and occasionally you lot of siblings I've been strapped to my entire existence."

"Okay, fine, Kol. You don't care about Jeremy anymore, but you know that you care about us more than occasionally."

"Eh, it is hard to care when you have been daggered countless times for the most ridiculous reasons."

"You are never going to let the daggering go, are you? Nik has daggered us all at one time or another, brother."

"I'm good at holding a grudge, Bex. You should know. I did hold one on you for nearly a century."

"You got me back though."

"Yes, I did. Now I've got to go. It is happening today and I want to start making the preparations happen before my girl wakes up again."

"Okay Kol. Tell Davina what I said about helping out." Rebekah was so eager for this engagement to happen, it was almost like it was happening to her. She wasn't thinking about how she wasn't going to be there with her brother and his beloved on their special day because of the Hollow being inside of them and two of their siblings. All she was thinking about was her excitement for her brother and a girl she happened to like who she hoped could become her friend someday. "Congratulations, brother, I'm truly happy for you and Davina. I'll let you go now."

"Thank you Rebekah," he said in a rare, genuine moment of thanks. "Bye sister. Tell Marcellus to take care of you."

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she said before Kol hung up the phone.

Kol went out to their spot at the beach, not bothering to get any humans to compel this time around. He did as he compelled the humans to do yesterday: set up the table, two chairs and a bonfire before going back to the house and making Davina's favorite meal. Sure, it was still morning and not one of the things involved in her favorite meal was a breakfast food, but he wanted to do this now before anything else stopped him.

The original vampire was almost done with the meal when he saw Davina slip into the kitchen in her thin robe.

"Morning love," he said as he continued to focus on the food.

"Morning Kol," she said as she hugged him from behind. "It smells delicious."

"Why, thank you, I have been using a different aftershave for a couple of days now, I'm surprised it took you this long to notice," Kol joked.

Davina giggled as she shook her head. "You're so silly." She hadn't let her arms done from the hug that she was giving him yet. "Did you and Rebekah have a nice talk?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it was a pretty good one for us. She's really happy for us."

"That's good." She was a bit relieved that Rebekah was happy for them to be together. Maybe she could help Marcel warm up to the idea of her and Kol. "So why are you making my favorites? Something special happening?" Kol had said to her that when he made her favorites, it would be to celebrate something special very mysteriously recently during one of their teaching sessions in the kitchen and Davina was curious as to what was going on.

"Something very special is happening," he said mysteriously. "We're going to go eat at our spot. I'm gonna take this stuff there now. Just stay here til I come back."

"I can carry something and come with you now so we can take it all."

He shook his head. "No, darling. This is a special day. I'm going to carry you in my arms to our spot."

She shook her head and relented in helping. Davina saw the determination on his face and knew that she didn't want to start a fight with him. All he wanted was to do whatever this was for her and that was pretty darn sweet.

When Kol came back, he picked Davina up like he said he was going to and took her down to their spot.

"Wow," she smiled brightly. "You did all this for me? Come on, Kol, there's gotta be a reason."

Kol put Davina down in one of the chairs at the table and said, "I was going to try and wait until after we ate, but I'm too excited. I can't wait any longer." He was like a little boy on Christmas morning with his genuine happiness and excitement at the moment. It was endearing for Davina to see because she knew it was such a rarity with him.

Kol got down on one knee in the sand as he took out of the jewelry box on the table that held the earrings, necklace and a massive engagement ring. "Davina Claire, you're the light of my life. You make me the happiest I've ever thought I could have been. You changed me for the better and I can never being to thank you for that. I love you and I don't ever want to loose you again. Will you marry me?"

Davina had been curious when he got down on one knee. She knew what that usually meant, but he was a Mikaelson and a thousand years of existence meant that things weren't always the same as others. She felt herself tear up as he spoke and nodded slightly, "Of course I'll marry you, Kol Mikaelson."

Kol only thought he was excited with the preparation of the proposal, but hearing her say the words that she'd marry him meant more than he would ever be able to express to anyone.

Kol slipped the ring on her finger before clasping the necklace and allowing Davina to put on her earrings. She looked like she was a queen ready for a ball or coronation.

He kissed her deeply. It was a long, intense, needy, loving, passionate kiss between the two lovers who had been certain they weren't going to get this happy ending too many times before.

"I can't believe this," she said after pulling away. If Kol didn't have vampire hearing, he wasn't sure he would have been able to understand her from the whispering tone that Davina had said.

"After everything we've been through, we finally get our happiness."

"Don't say anything to jinx this, Kol Mikaelson." Davina said as her stomach growled.

"Think my fiancée needs to eat after this excitement."

"I believe you're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"When you said that you were going to bring me back the day Freya sent me back to the ancestors."

"Come on, love, that's not fair. You know I would have saved you if I could've."

"When has my fiancé ever cared about fairness? I know you would have, but it was the first thing I could think of."

"It's okay, darling. I know it's hard to think of my lack of failures." He kissed her forehead before she started eating and he went to sit down in his seat. "I'd do anything for you, Davina. I'm going to make sure you'll never be in a situation like that again. I'm going to love and protect you always and forever."

Davina swallowed hard. She was lucky she had finish chewing on her bite or she might have choked. "Always and forever?" An engagement ring was one thing, but she knew what always and forever meant to a Mikaelson, even if it didn't always include the love of her life. He nodded and Davina smiled to say, "You're my always and forever too."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:** After months of working on this one shot, I'm finally done with it. It's been a process. I've lost muse for it. I've struggled with how to write my favorite ship of all time's proposal. I've not had time for it and had to come back to it weeks later. I've had to write parts in a different way that I normally have and I've edited much differently than I have with my other Kolvina stories and the stories I wrote long ago that are no longer available to read. Like I wrote the Marcel and Kol conversation first thing and part of the Kol and Rebekah conversation today. It's been a weird process lol I'm not sure that I like how I ended it? I feel like Kol and Davina are Always and Forever for each other though so… I don't know. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
